Epi 23 New Friends
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Sorry to all those who liked the sudden deaths of my friends, you might not want to read this, but those who want the team to go back to 10, this is for you


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 23 "New Friends"

Ever since the death of Eric and Grace I had thought of bringing two other of my friends to join the team, but I couldn't decide who to bring. I thought for a few days, and then I finally made up my mind to bring two very good friends of mine from the surface to replace Eric and Grace

Theme Song

I thought of my 2 very good friends Jo-Anne and Valerie from a camp that I attended annually and we always had so much fun together and had so much in common. I travelled to the surface in secret so no one would see me (I had told my team about the addition). Once I located Valerie, she was a little nervous, but I convinced her to come and Jo-Anne was very excited, she had been waiting for some kind of chance to live away from her brother and felt that she wasn't loved very much by her family, so I decided to give her a new one, a better one. Once we came back down, I introduced my 2 friends to the rest of the team and gave them their slugs and built custom blaster designs which they had requested.

Once they had settled in with us and I had explained about all our adventures, about Slugterra, what we do etc. I then showed them the dungeon level and all the famous villains that we had captured. I gave them special personal lessons from me and the Master to train them a bit more quickly than the average student and they both already pretty much knew how to fight, but there was room for improvement (no offense to them). I gave them a training exercise to train them how to deal with situations with criminals and how to duel.

I also told them about the villain at large at the moment and that he didn't really like getting into a fight, but rather just kill his target and get out of wherever he was ASAP. He wasn't really a coward, he just didn't like going one on one, but rather he liked being the sniper. I was sure that soon a new villain would rise to replace Scarlett Eye since another villain always showed up after we locked one up. It would hard to fight this villain, but maybe after we locked up Deathshot, then maybe the new villain that might rise, might be the brute, fighting kind, which would be much easier to face.

We heard that Deathshot had committed another murder in a nearby city so we arrived to maybe we could finally catch the deadly assassin. I told Jo-Anna and Valerie to stay behind because Deathshot is not a person that we face, but a person that we actually tried to hide from (we never knew where he would take the first shot from). Once we arrived the first thing we did was to try and find Deathshot and then we would check out the victim later. Luckily we found Deathshot before he expected, but we made it seem as if we didn't know where he was. I sent 2 secret units to sneak into the building where Deathshot was hiding to catch him while we distracted him.

We went out into the open pretending to be looking for him to draw his attention to us and not our stealth teams. Deathshot took a few shots which made us duck for cover. We didn't shoot back because that would probably make him trigger some kind of distraction or trap and get away. Once my teams told me that they were halfway up the building, we started to back at Deathshot (we were getting absolutely annoyed by just being shot at and not defending ourselves). Deathshot surprisingly shot back when we took our blasts (this was better than I expected to happen). Suddenly he shot multiple shots at all of us, but then we heard many blasts on the floor that he was on and then it stopped!

"Let's hope my stealth teams, paid close attention in close-combat class." I said worried. We waited for half an hour then decided to go after them, but once we did, we saw them coming out of the main entrance with Deathshot in chains! "You did it, I'm so proud of all of you!" I exclaimed as I gave every one of them hi-fives. We took Deathshot back to the palace and put him a cell with a long target range with robots as targets. When he hit them or destroyed them, they repair themselves, ready for another round with new programming for a different challenge!

Deathshot was very pleased with his cell saying "Why didn't I just get myself arrested sooner, this is so much better than where I was staying" he said happily. We assumed he lived in a poor apartment or some old warehouse, but now he had a first class hotel room for a prison cell, four square meals a day, and great entertainment! The reason why we gave the big criminals and even most of the other criminals such nice cells and treatment was because we wanted them to stay there and want to stay there, since it was so much nicer than where they previously lived.

Even though these men were criminals and did horrible things to innocent people, I gave them much because I love giving to those who have none or little, and that's exactly what those men were, poor. Some of them actually converted and became Christians and also attended Church daily like everyone and prayed everyday! I didn't give all those things to the prisoners because they deserved it, but like I said, I gave it to them because I wanted them to want to stay because life in my dungeon was very pleasant (except for the fact that they were prison).


End file.
